Kinesis/Skills
Psychic Support |-140001289 | |Psychic Attack |Active |Attack enemies in front of you with psychokinesis. Can be used by pressing the attack key. |-140001290 | |Return |Active |Returns you to Kinesis's Hideout. |-140000291 | |ESP |Passive |Detects psychic power and enhances physical ability. |-140000292 | |Judgment |Passive |Deals the strongest possible fatal blow using righteous judgment. |} Kinesis - Tier 1 |-142000005 | |Mental Fortitude |Passive |Strengthen your body further using psychic reinforcement. |-142001001 | |Kinetic Crash |Active |Strikes an enemy twice with the power of psychokinesis. |-142001000 | |Psychic Force |Active |Pushes several enemies in front of you and deals damage using the power of psychokinesis. Can be resisted by some monsters. Level 10 required to learn Psychic Blast |-142001002 | |Ultimate - Metal Press |Active |Lifts a huge metal object and drops it on enemies in front of you. Level 10 required to learn 'Ultimate - Deep Impact' |-142001007 | |Mental Shield |Active |Devotes a portion of psychic power to shield yourself. Cancels some incoming damage by consuming Psychic Points when hit. Activated automatically when you have more than 1 Psychic Point, and is ineffective when you have 0 Psychic Points. |-142001003 | |ESP Booster |Active |Temporarily increases your Attack Speed. |-142001004 | |Kinetic Step |Active |Moves Kinesis with the power of psychokinesis. Can jump twice when used while jumping, and can move up when pressing the up key. Movement distance increases with skill level. |} Kinesis - Tier 2 |-142101002 | |Kinetic Piledriver |Active |Lifts nearby enemies with the power of psychokinesis and then smash them into the ground. Can be resisted by some monsters. |-142100006 | |ESP Mastery |Passive |Increases Psy-limiter Mastery, Critical Rate, and INT. Level 10 required to learn Mastery. |-142100000 | |Psychic Blast |Passive |Pushes or pulls down (use down key) several enemies in front of you. Deals damage using the power of psychokinesis. Can be resisted by some monsters. Required skill: Psychic Force Lv. 10 Level 10 required to learn Psychic Assault |-142101009 | |Psychic Drain |Active |Creates a concentrated area that tears at enemies with psychokinesis and restores Psychic Points quickly. Psychic Drain ignores attack reflection. |-142101003 | |Ultimate - Deep Impact |Active |Call up a huge boulder and drive it through your foes like a comet. Enemies hit have all buffs removed and are resistant to this effect for 120 sec. This skill is unaffected by enemy damage reflection skills. Level 10 required to learn 'Ultimate - Trainwreck' |-142101004 | |Psychic Armor |Active |Creates a high-density force field to protect the body. Level 10 required to learn 'Psychic Bulwark'. |-142100005 | |Pure Power |Passive |Focuses raw psychic power onto all enemies in your path. |-142100007 | |Mental Strength |Passive |Strengthen your body further using psychic reinforcement. |} Kinesis - Tier 3 |-142111002 | |Psychic Grab |Active |Lift up monsters or objects with the powers of psychokinesis. You cannot lift bosses or enemies 11 levels higher than you. The following actions can be done while holding. Level 20 required to learn Psychic Clutch Smash: Using Grab while the monster is lifted up will throw the monster at nearby enemies, dealing damage. |-142110000 | |Psychic Assault |Passive |Pushes or pulls down (use down key) multiple enemies. Deals damage with the power of psychokinesis. Can be resisted by some monsters. Required skill: Psychic Blast Lv. 10 |-142111006 | |Mind Tremor |Active |Creates a whirling area of psychic destruction when using Psychic Force. Can also be used by pressing the up key and Force. Decreases DEF and Speed of monsters within the area, and increases Psychic Attack damage. Level 10 required to learn 'Mind Quake' |-142111007 | |Ultimate - Trainwreck |Active |Summon an entire train (completely empty, honest!) and smash it into your foes. Unaffected by enemy damage reflection skills. Required skill: Ultimate - Deep Impact Lv. 10 Level 10 required to learn Ultimate - B.P.M |-142110011 | |Kinetic Combo |Passive |Adds an additional psychokinetic attack every time Kinesis hits. Does not activate when using Ultimate type skills, Psychic Force, Psychic Shot, Psychic Drain, or Mental Tempest. |-142110009 | |Psychic Bulwark |Passive |Enhances Psychic Armor with a steady flow of replenishing power. Required skill: Psychic Armor Lv. 10 |-142110008 | |Psychic Reinforcement |Active |Focus your mind in preparation for the upcoming battle. |-142111010 | |Kinetic Jaunt |Active |Support yourself with psychokinetic waves to walk on air. Your mind creates a path as you move. Able to move when using the skill. |-142110012 | |Third Eye |Passive |Seeks out your enemy's vital points with your unseen eye. |-142110013 | |Transcendence |Passive |Unlock your body's full potential by psychically controlling every individual cell. Increases Abnormal Status Resistance and All Elemental Resistance. |} Kinesis - Tier 4 |-142120000 | |Psychic Clutch |Passive |Lift monsters or objects with even stronger powers of psychokinesis. The following actions can be done while holding. Smash: Using Grab with monster lifted will throw that monster at enemies in front of you, dealing damage. - Psychic Shot: Pressing the up key and Grab with monster lifted will throw the monster in the direction it is facing. |-142120002 | |Ultimate - Psychic Shot |Passive |Uses monsters and objects controlled with Psychokinesis as projectiles. Develops alongside Psychic Clutch. Psychic Shot cannot Multi KO. |-142121005 | |Ultimate - B.P.M. |Active |Pummel your foes with the ultimate combination of block-rocking blows. Unaffected by enemy damage reflection skills. |-142120003 | |Mind Quake |Passive |Create an even stronger and wider psychic area. Can also be used by pressing the up key and Force. Decreases DEF and Speed of monsters according to number of monsters within the area, and increases Psychic Attack damage. |-142121004 | |Mind Break |Active |Creates a mental wave that instantly destroys the minds of your enemies. Resonance from the wave increases your own damage for a short time. |-142121016 | |President's Orders |Active | |-142121008 | |Psychic Charger |Active |Charges a large amount of Psychic Points by drawing on the subconscious. Also increases Boss ATT permanently. |-142121007 | |Clear Mind |Active |Purifies your mind to ignore some abnormal status effects. However, this will not work on all abnormal status effects. You also gain Abnormal Status Resistance. |-142120006 | |Telepath Tactics |Passive |Conveys key strategies telepathically. |-142120010 | |Awakening |Passive |Awakens the full extent of your psychic abilities to unleash even greater damage. |-142120009 | |Supreme Concentration |Passive |Focuses your mind to optimize beneficial buffs. |-142120011 | |Critical Rush |Passive |Improves the effectiveness of your attacks as you find your enemy's weak points with constant strikes. |-142120012 | |Mind Scrambler |Passive |Crush enemy defenses with bursts of mental energy. |-142120013 | |Mastery |Passive |Master the full range of your psychokinesis and the use of the Psy-limiter. |} Hyper Skills |-142120033 | |Psychic Grab - Boss Point |Passive |Increases Psychic Point charge when attacking bosses with Psychic Grab. |-142120034 | |Psychic Grab - Reinforce |Passive |Increases the Attack Power of Psychic Smash and Psychic Shot. Required Skill: Psychic Clutch Lv. 30 |-142120035 | |Psychic Grab - Steel Skin |Passive |Chance for DEF to increase 100% when doing a smash attack with Psychic Grab. |-142120036 | |Mind Tremor - Overwhelm |Passive |Mind Tremor's DEF reduction rate increases per monster. |-142120037 | |Mind Tremor - Reinforce |Passive |Increases Mind Tremor's Attack Power. Required Skill: Mind Quake Lv. 1 or higher |-142120038 | |Mind Tremor - Persist |Passive |Increases Mind Tremor's Duration. |-142120039 | |Mind Break - Reinforce |Passive |Increases Mind Break's Attack Power. |-142120040 | |Mind Break - Cooldown Cutter |Passive |Reduces Mind Break's cooldown. |-142120041 | |Mind Break - Enhance |Passive |Increases final damage increased with Mind Break. The Max figure does not change. |-142121030 | |Mental Tempest |Active |Lets loose with raging psychic energies to devastate your enemies. |-142121031 | |Mental Shock |Active |Puts your enemies through the most traumatizing moment of their lives. Stuns for a short time. Enemies hit by this will resist Stuns for 90 seconds. Mental Shock and other skills will not stun these enemies. |-142121032 | |Mental Overdrive |Active |Cuts Psychic Point consumption in half and recharges Psychic Force continuously for a short time. Does not affect - B.P.M. |} V Skills |-400004461 | |Psychic Force Boost |Passive |Boosts Psychic Force 1-3. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +3% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004462 | |Kinetic Crash Boost |Passive |Boosts Kinetic Crash. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +7% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004463 | |Kinetic Piledriver Boost |Passive |Boosts Kinetic Crash. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +5% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004464 | |Ultimate - Deep Impact Boost |Passive |Boosts Ultimate - Deep Impact. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004465 | |Psychic Drain Boost |Passive |Boosts Psychic Drain. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +5% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004466 | |Psychic Grab Boost |Passive |Boosts Psychic Smash 1, Psychic Smash 2, and Ultimate - Psychic Shot.. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004467 | |Ultimate - Trainwreck Boost |Passive |Boosts Ultimate - Trainwreck. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004468 | |Kinetic Combo Boost |Passive |Boosts Kinetic Combo. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +3% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004469 | |Mind Break Boost |Passive |Boosts Mind Break. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004470 | |Ultimate - B.P.M. Boost |Passive |Boosts Ultimate - B.P.M.. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004471 | |Mental Tempest Boost |Passive |Boosts Mental Tempest. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004472 | |Mental Shock Boost |Passive |Boosts Mental Shock. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004473 | |Ultimate - Metal Press Boost |Passive |Boosts Ultimate - Metal Press. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400021008 | |Psychic Tornado |Active |Unleashes your psychic powers to create a tornado that gathers in nearby objects. Unaffected by attack reflection. |-400021048 | |Ultimate - Mind Over Matter |Active |Conjures ultra-dense matter out of pure psychic energy, and pushes it towards the enemy. The matter inflicts damage more quickly as it accelerates. Using the skill again redirects the matter toward yourself, at a reduced speed. Unaffected by attack reflection. |-400021074 | |Ultimate - Psychic Shockwave |Active |Fuse monsters and objects into one and launch them like bullets. A Micro Black Hole forms for a short duration at the end of the attack range and deals additional attacks to nearby enemies. The Micro Black Hole is unaffected by attack reflection. You can also use it by pressing the down key+Grab while the monster is lifted up. Required Skill: Psychic Grab 2 Lv.30 |} Category:Kinesis Skills